


love you more than the word love can say it

by jubileechase



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Love Confessions, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubileechase/pseuds/jubileechase
Summary: the first time natasha and helene say "i love you"





	love you more than the word love can say it

**Author's Note:**

> can i get a fuckin uhhhhhh more content for this ship??  
> title from baby, i by ariana grande

               It was Natasha who said it first.

               Not that was really anything of a surprise, she was always such a brilliantly joyous person, so full of love and so good at expressing it. But it certainly came as a surprise to Hélène, and based off the look on Natasha’s face after she said it, her too. They had been sitting in one of their college’s art studios; one that Hélène had sort of taken over temporarily to work on a project for her fashion design class. Her work was pretty impressive, of course she wanted to show her girlfriend.

               Natasha was perched on a table, swinging her legs back and forth as she flipped through one of the sketchbooks Hélène had left lying around the place. Hélène leaned against a wall beside a roll of sparkly green fabric. Her posture was confident, same as she would have been were there anyone else there but the two of them, but she knew the smile on her face was not one that anyone other than Natasha typically ever got to see. It was softer, more genuine. She was starting to appreciate how much Natasha brought out this side of her. “So, what do you think?” she asked, gesturing to the sketchbook with a nod.

               “Babe, these are incredible,” Natasha gushed.

               Hélène’s smile grew as she pushed off the wall with a shrug, walking over to another sketchbook she had left open on the floor. “Well, you know.”

               “I mean, of course they’re incredible, because you’re incredible. I love you.”

               Hélène froze. She and Natasha had been dating for close to three months, and while it wasn’t the longest Hélène had dated anyone for before, she certainly had never felt like she did towards Natasha. But she had been trying to ignore that, trying to just enjoy their time together instead of worrying about cheesy stuff like feelings. Feelings had never gotten in her way with anyone else. With Natasha, though… well, something about her made Hélène feel a lot of things, and it hit her in that moment even more than it had at any other time that she didn’t mind at all. In fact, she kind of loved it.

               She quickly picked up the book from the floor and tossed it onto a nearby table, not caring about any damage that may come to the pages as a result, before walking over to Natasha. Natasha opened her mouth as if to explain what she had just said, or even backtrack and pretend she had said something else, but before she could, she and Hélène were kissing.

               When they pulled apart, there was something on Hélène’s lips other than Natasha’s; words. Ones she hadn’t exactly planned to say, nor were they ones that she ever really thought would feel so natural to say. But she meant it, and looking at Natasha, her wonderful girlfriend Natasha, she knew, even if she had always been a bit of a sceptic on the subject, that it really was true.

               “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! feel free to leave kudos or comments (pls im thorsty for that sweet sweet validation)


End file.
